


Too Tight

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #tightass#sexy#dick#fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Why else would Link mention his tight ass alot?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 3





	Too Tight

"Your anus is tight..your anus is tight.. Its all i can think about" he grumbles  
Rhett throws his keys on the counter..  
"Rhett.."  
Rhett turns around, all color has left his face.  
"Youre always complaining about that.."  
"Yeah so, maybe i want you to do something about it".. Link says standing in the doorway  
Rhett grabs his hand  
Link is being dragged into the bedroom..  
He leaves him there, and closes the door.  
Rhett takes his shirt off  
Its a stand off.  
"Is that all you think about? Your anus?"  
Link looks down  
"Come on baby, why you standing over there.."  
Rhett goes to sit on the bed, staring at link.  
"You look nervous"  
"I aint"  
"Come over here"  
Link moves over n takes his shirt off slowly to match rhett.  
Rhett pulls him in  
"Youre so cute like this baby.."  
He starts undressing link  
HE throws link on the bed.  
Link raises his eyebrows..  
"Ive got a raging hard on link"  
"Weve waited way to long, i want you right now"  
Link gulps  
"Youre nervous. Dont be"  
Rhett stands up, and is undressing in the corner  
"Should i be.."  
"Naked? Yes.."  
"Can i move.."  
"No.."  
Rhett comes over and releases his hard dick, slow. Link looks right at it. He opens his mouth. "Hmmm lie down and put your head right near my balls." Link does so.. He lies there mouth open.

Rhett puts his dick inside, he slowly chokes link. "Relax baby.." Rhett says, "do it like jesse, relax your throat" . rhett says in the heat of the moment  
"Why are your eyes closed"  
"Im making love to jesse through you so im keeping my eyes closed"  
"Jesse aint got a dick." Link says n spits.  
"I know- dude stop it."  
"Make me.." Rhett shoves link on the bed. Then rhett is towering link. "Baby say please, im gonna make you scream" Rhett growls and Pushes him down in the bed so his back lands on it. He shoves a blindfold on link. Then his body makes contact. His big hand makes its way down. "Unhhh" link says. Rhett wraps his hands on his dick.  
"I dont have time for games, its 2:30 in the morning You want this dick boy?"  
"I want your fucking dick!"  
And link fucking whines "Yess." he hisses through his teeth.  
"You fucking want this dick?" Rhett shoves links legs up and spanks link.  
"Yez i do daddy"  
"Are you wet for me?"  
"Yess.."  
Link is moaning now  
-No teasing, you waited long enough.-  
Link makes a high pitched whine in his throat  
Rhett sits back staring at the beautiful body in front of him he kneeds the cheeks  
And gives him more spanks  
And more..  
"Are you ready to go all the way?"  
Link moans. "yes, Baby try me"  
Rhett licks and bites his neck. Link is vocal.  
-Smash me babe-  
Rhett lines up his huge dick  
"Ok baby, ass up"  
Link moves his ass in Rhetts hands  
Anticipating  
Rhett shoves in and moves around  
Link cries out  
"Gosh you are tight!"  
"Loosen me.." He gives him a sexy look  
"I will  
Hey, maybe this will make you less anal."  
"Hahaha Shut up and fuck me, bean boy."

End


End file.
